


i can hold you

by rizcriz



Series: tumblr is dying time to get compiling [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/pseuds/rizcriz
Summary: In which Quentin's had a bad day.





	i can hold you

Eliot was three drinks deep when Quentin came through the front door, poured himself a drink and made his way across the room to flop down onto the jean chair. He raised an eyebrow, “You okay?” 

Quentin looked up, eyes going wide as if he hadn’t realized Eliot was there. “No,” He muttered, before forcing himself up, his drink sloshing over the sides of the glass as he struggled to get out of the chair. “Today sucks.” Eliot smiled softly, vaguely amused by his pouting. 

That is, until Quentin made his way across the room, and flopped down on the couch to curl up against his side. He brought his feet up to the couch, folding them under himself and wrapped his arms around Eliot’s waist. Eliot lifted his arms up, just hovering over Quentin, “What’s wrong with you?” He asked, as he slowly, carefully set his free hand on Quentin’s back, and the other on the arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Told you,” Quentin said, voice muffled by the fabric of Eliots vest, “Today sucks.” 

“And you’re going to combat a shitty day by invading my personal space?” 

Quentin lifted his head, “Just shut up and hold me, Eliot.” He said, looking at him through half lidded, puffy eyes.

Confused, Eliot nodded, squeezing Quentin’s shoulder. “Okay. I can do that.” Quentin gave him a small, gratefully smile and buried his face in his vest again. “But please don’t stain the vest. It’s -,” 

“El.” 

Eliot sighed. “Okay, okay,” He murmured, moving his hand so he could rub it over Quentin’s back. “I can hold you.” 


End file.
